You Look Beautiful
by Emma Brown
Summary: For them, the love and honour had started that faithful day on the Hogwarts Express when a young, bushy haired girl first laid eyes on the little red haired boy with dirt on his nose. Ron and Hermione's wedding day. Cute Oneshot.


_**For them, the love and honour had started that faithful day on the Hogwarts Express when a young, bushy haired girl first laid eyes on the little red haired boy with dirt on his nose. **_

_Sadly, I don't own anything. If I had it my way, Rupert Grint would be my own personal love slave. Shame._

_

* * *

You Look Beautiful_

She had spent so many years crying. So many afternoons curled up on her bed wondering why God had made her look the way she did. So many nights praying that her hair would tame and that her teeth would somehow magically shrink. All she wanted was two things: to be pretty and to have a friend. As she grew older, looks didn't matter to her anymore. She had told herself countless times that she didn't need to be pretty, as long as she was smart. Why did someone need to have friends anyway when they could have friends that live in books? Those friends never left you, those friends never changed. They were always there, they were dependable. They weren't like Abigail Penfold whom she used to call her best friend. They didn't call her ugly behind her back like Abigail had. They didn't make her cry in front of the entire class. She didn't need to be pretty and she certainly didn't need any friends.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione was snapped out of her trance. She looked at the door and smiled at her friend Ginny whom was standing there wearing a beautiful pale blue dress.

"Thank you." said Hermione, her voice was soft and nervous. "You look gorgeous, Ginny. That dress looks amazing on you."

Ginny gave a twirl and laughed. "You have excellent taste. Why else would you be marrying into the Weasley family?"

Hermione giggled and looked back into the mirror, this time hoping to remain focused and not drift back onto memory lane. She didn't want to think about the bad times today. But she couldn't help it. All past words of hurt, all past feelings of pain, they all seemed so silly now. Here she was, standing in a gorgeous white wedding dress; her hair was elegant and wavy, flowing down past her bare shoulders. Her teeth were pearly white surrounded by light pink lips. No tear stains were visible on her cheeks as she stared at her reflection this time…only pure joy and happiness. She was getting married today to her best friend.

"I'm happy you decided to wear your hair down. It really does look beautiful."

Hermione sighed and sat down. "I'm so nervous, Ginny."

"What? How can _this_ make you nervous after all you've been through?" said Ginny, sitting across from her friend and taking her hands. "You remember how nervous I was when I married Harry?" Hermione nodded, remembering how Ginny was practically near tears minutes before walking down the aisle. "Well, the moment I saw Harry standing there, waiting for me at the altar, all nerves were gone. It's not as bad as it may seem."

"I never thought I would be getting married. I always thought I was destined to live and die alone."

"That's cheerful." said Ginny with a grin.

Hermione laughed slightly but shook her head. "I'm serious. This all just seems too good to be true. I feel like any moment I'm going to wake up from this dream and be crushed with reality."

Ginny bite her lower lip, reached over to Hermione's arm and pinched her skin hard.

"Ouch! What the bloody hell was that for?" asked Hermione, holding her arm.

"Just making sure if you're dreaming or not. Seems to me that you're awake and you're marrying my brother in about, oh, twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes?" asked Hermione, suddenly aware that she had wasted a good amount of time staring at her reflection remembering her past.

"Yes. I was told to come in here by mum who wanted to make sure you were alright. Are you alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm alright."

"Good. Not having second thoughts are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good. Now, I'm going to fetch your mum. She wanted to see you when I was finished."

Hermione nodded and watched her best friend and maid-of-honor leave her old bedroom. A few moments later, there was another knock on the door and before Hermione could answer, her mum walked inside.

"My god, Hermione." said Agatha Granger, pausing at the door. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"Oh mum. You have to say that."

"I certainly do not. You, my dear, are a vision."

Hermione grinned and looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe you're marrying the boy whom you constantly complained about at eleven years old." said Agatha, laughter evident in her voice. "I remember all the letters you sent home to us. _'Ron did this'_ and '_Can you believe Ron said that?'_ I never would have imagined you would be marrying him twelve years later."

Hermione laughed loudly. "Oh, me neither."

"Well darling, are you happy?" Agatha moved behind her daughter and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I really am." said Hermione, placing her hands on her mother's arms. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life."

Agatha smiled, kissed her daughters cheek and left the room to rejoin Hermione's father. Hermione sighed, figuring that she only had about ten more minutes left before the ceremony started. She was about to leave Ginny's old bedroom when Mrs. Weasley walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"Oh Hermione, don't you look beautiful."

Hermione grinned, suddenly feeling nervous again. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh honey, you don't need to call me _Mrs. Weasley_ anymore. You're family. You can call me Molly if you'd like. Or mum, whichever you wish."

Hermione nodded, her eyes cast downward.

"I have something for you." said Molly, sitting down next to her future daughter-in-law.

"What? Oh you didn't have to…"

"Nonsense," Molly opened up a small blue velvet box to display a silver chain attached to a single canary diamond pendent. Hermione was speechless as she stared down at it. She was sure she let out a gasp the moment her eyes saw the beautiful diamond. "It's been in my family for generations. My aunt gave this to me on my wedding day."

"Oh Mrs…Molly…you should give this to Ginny!"

"Ginny received many family heirlooms on her wedding day, probably more than she cared for. No, this-this is for you dear."

Hermione felt tears well into her eyes as she watched Molly take the necklace and wrap it around her neck. It rested delicately against her skin, glistening in the sunlight that shown through the open window.

"Yes," nodded Mrs. Weasley. "Just right."

"I don't know what to say," began Hermione, looking at Molly. "Thank you…this means so much to me."

"I always knew you and Ron would get married." said Molly, a slight grin on her face. "I believe it was your sixth year at Hogwarts that I took this necklace out and got it shined. I knew that I would be giving it to you in a matter of time."

Hermione shook her head. "This is so…"

"I know dear." said Molly, standing up and walking towards the door. "You make Ron very happy."

"He makes me very happy." said Hermione, looking at the red haired woman.

"I hope you take good care of him. He's in your hands now." said Molly with a laugh. Hermione laughed as well and stood up. She walked over towards Molly and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you so much-mum."

Molly smiled, tears glistening in her eyes as well and nodded. "Yes, well-I should get back to Arthur. I'll see you in a few minutes, honey."

Hermione nodded and watched Molly leave the room. After a moment or two to collect herself and wipe the tears from her face, Hermione walked down the long staircase and into the kitchen. She looked out the window and saw the large tent, the many red haired relatives of the Weasley's and the few scattered Granger relatives who were looking at everything around them in awe.

"Hey, you almost ready?"

Hermione turned around and smiled as Harry walked towards her, dressed in his robes.

"You look beautiful."

"You're looking pretty smart yourself."

"Ron's a complete wreck."

Hermione grinned. "Is he?"

"Oh yeah. He made me check and see how you were doing."

"You can report back to him and tell him that I'm a complete wreck as well." laughed Hermione, sitting at the table.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that." said Harry, laughing as well.

Soon, the two friends were engulfed in silence. Hermione was staring at her painted nails and Harry was running his hands through his hair. Hermione was about to speak, but Harry beat her too it.

"When did we grow up?"

Hermione looked at Harry, an eyebrow raised.

"I feel like it was literally just yesterday that we were trying to find information on Nicolas Flamel and now I'm married, you and Ron are two minutes away from starting your lives together…it's just very strange."

"We've been through a lot together." said Hermione. "I think the scariest out of everything is this."

Harry laughed and nodded. "I can agree with that." He paused, stood, and walked towards his childhood friend. "Everything's going to be fine. You can stop worrying."

Hermione smiled, wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Harry with a smile. He heard soft music start and he grinned. "I think you're needed outside soon."

"You too, best man." said Hermione, grinning. He nodded and left through the front door. Hermione took one last deep breath and left through the back.

"How is she?" asked Ron as Harry joined him at the front of the alter.

"Nervous, but she looks beautiful."

Ron grinned. "I never doubted that."

Harry smiled, patted his friend on the back and stood to face the crowd.

"Hello darling." said Patrick Granger. "My, don't you look beautiful."

Hermione smiled at her father, looking shyly at the ground. "Thanks dad."

"Now, we have one last chance to get out of this." he joked. "Do I have to cause a diversion as you escape?"

Hermione laughed and playfully hit her father in the arm. "Dad."

Patrick nodded. "Alright, alright. I just want to make sure you're truly happy."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't be getting married today if I wasn't completely sure that this is what I wanted."

"Yes." said Patrick. "I just can't believe my only child; my baby girl is getting married." Patrick paused, wiped a tear away and then chuckled. "I also can't believe she's getting married under floating bells. It's magical." He glanced at his daughter and shook his head. "Well, you would know this."

Hermione nodded and watched Ginny walk down the aisle, holding her bouquet of pink lilies.

"You know, the moment you were born I knew you were magical."

Hermione directed her attention to her father. "What?"

"Well, not _really_ magical just…when I looked into your eyes, you smiled at me. Everyone said I was bloody mad. '_Babies can't smile that young' _they would say. But you did. It was…magical."

"Dad, you're going to make me cry."

Patrick laughed. "Well, you're making me cry. Serves you right."

Hermione chuckled and linked her arm with her father's as the soft music swelled. "I believe that's our cue."

Patrick took a deep breath, looked at his daughter once more, and stepped out onto the white carpet that lined the Burrow's front lawn.

The moment she stepped out she heard the gasps. There were many flashes going off around her and she heard whispers of how beautiful she looked from the many guests as she passed them, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of him…her man, standing up in front of the alter.

Ginny was right, the moment she saw Ron's face all the nerves that were nesting in her for so many weeks seemed to disappear. As she walked closer to him, she saw that he wore a wide smile and tears were glistening in his eyes.

_"I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"_

_ "I'm Ron Weasley,"_

Hermione chuckled to herself remembering her first meeting with Ron. Who would have thought they would have ended up like this?

Once they reached the alter, Hermione's father kissed her cheek and shook Ron's hand. He then walked back over to Agatha. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

"You look….beautiful." said Ron, looking at her with wide eyes.

Hermione had heard this phrase uttered for what seemed a hundred times today, however it felt so much different when he said it. It made butterflies fill her stomach like she was twelve. It made a blush rise to her cheeks. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled wide.

She had spent so many days crying as a young girl because she had no friends, because nobody would ever love her or think she was pretty. But here she was, standing next to her best friend who adored her and who thought she was beautiful. She mentally dared Abigail Penfold to try and make her feel bad about herself today. She knew that nothing could shake the smile off her face.

"I will love and honour you all the days of my life."

For them, the love and honour had started that faithful day on the Hogwarts Express when a young, bushy haired girl first laid eyes on the little red haired boy with dirt on his nose.

Hermione knew that today was the first day of the rest of her life. She was holding hands with her present, kissing her future and waving goodbye to her past.

And she couldn't be happier.

_Please review! _


End file.
